


I'm not missing you anymore

by lostinfictionalworlds



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon, M/M, loveshack, reaction fic, season3, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from 3x13 of what I imagined would happen after the party ended in the Valentines Episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not missing you anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is an old little drabble of mine that I'm posting here today in favour of Valentines Day. It's unbeta'd but I hope you like it anyway. In my head, this totally happened after they all sang love shack and then went home.

“I like this hat”

Kurt leans forward in the booth to skim the edge of the hat lightly with his fingers, the owner of the said headwear inclined his head and tilted his torso forward slightly with a grin. He was perched on the edge of the table his legs and feet resting on the seat below, between the taller boy’s legs. His elbows balanced on his bent knees and face resting in his hands.

“Why thank you, I got it especially for this outfit actually” Blaine pats his jacket and his pants down a couple times, “I must say, I love this” He smiles and tugs teasingly on the other boy’s tie.

Kurt smiles in response “So care to tell me what all that was about? Like how are you even here?”

They’re sitting in the pretty much deserted restaurant, the Valentine’s party cleared out 20 minutes ago and the remainder of the wait staff are milling around trying to clean up the remnants, most of them know the Glee kids well enough now, they just let them do their own thing. Sugar is over on the stage trying to sing into the microphone to an empty audience but somebody, somewhere switched off the sound system ands she’s hell bent on finding out who. Most of the New Directions are gone now save for Brittany and Santana who are all each other in one corner and Finn and Rachel who are also all over each other in the other corner.

“And where’s your damn eye patch, I think I might miss Cap’n Anderson.” He winks and laughs whilst trying to perfect his best pirate accent. Blaine laughs with him and fakes a cute bewildered expression with all the questions his boyfriend just threw at him.

“Well I got the all the clear from my doctor that I could de-patch my self a couple days ago, and I really wanted to surprise you and make Valentines day special.” Kurt tries to hide his toothy grin as he listens to his ridiculously adorable other half who’s gold flecked mossy eyes are twinkling mischievously. “Sugar included me in the group text about performers, I guess she just didn’t want to leave me out” he grins shyly and Kurt nods and adds “Of course” he adjusts Blaine’s bow tie slightly “please continue”. Blaine’s head is tilted downwards, eyes watching Kurt’s hands move carefully, mouth hanging open ever so slightly. They’ve grown to know each other a lot more…intimately over the past few months, learning more about each other and becoming more comfortable with one another and in their relationship, but the little details like a sweep of fingers over an item of clothing, or Kurt tucking a stray curl back into it’s gelled position, or when Kurt took a small bite of Blaine’s sandwich first to make sure it was definitely the one he ordered and would like not make him sick like last time, the little details that appear as natural as breathing, they still cause Blaine’s heart to beat a little out of time.

Kurt tilts Blaine’s chin back up with a bent finger so that their eyes on locked on each other, the younger boy blushes slightly and smiles and shakes himself out of his headspace “U-um thank you, yeah so, I told her I was back in action and wanted to take part, and well here I am.” He waves his hands in the air in a ‘ta-da’ fashion.

“Yes here you are.” Kurt nods, still grinning like an idiot, they’re both grinning like idiots.

“I-I’m sorry for lying to you Kurt, I know you were gonna swing by my house later after the party anyway but I, well I just thought that..” He was silenced by a pair of soft, very familiar lips, he exhaled into the touch and pushed his arms out to rest on Kurt’s shoulders, gripping, pulling him in. He opens his eyes to find Kurt reaching up in his seat slightly, his smooth, pale hands grasping onto his legs for leverage. Kurt pulls his lips back just an inch or so after a few seconds into the kiss, but still allowing their noses to brush gently. Blaine visibly and quietly moans at the departure, Kurt smirks at his boyfriend’s reaction and quickly glances around the room, nobody is paying any attention to them what so ever, he looks back at Blaine intently.

“Don’t even try to apologise to me for being the most romantic, even though he thinks he’s not boyfriend ever Blaine Anderson.” Kurt mutters, his lips almost touching Blaine’s again. Blaine nuzzles his nose slowly into the side of Kurt’s, his lips move wordlessly, his brain ticking over trying to think of a response but he’s lost into the bluey-green/ grey galaxy of the pairs of eyes staring into his own. Kurt helps him out and starts to speak again, gently pulling back so they see each other more clearly.

“You wanted to surprise me, you wanted to make Valentines special, well guess what..” The older teen drums his fingers over Blaine’s knees and entwines his fingers with the other boys when Blaine drops his hands down to find Kurt’s. “You succeeded” Kurt’s whisper can just be heard over Sugar wailing in the background and his eyes sparkle, like glassy stars in an azure sea. “I was obviously missing having you at school this past week with all the love stuff going on in Glee and, and then just before the party I thought, well I thought that you..” Blaine’s eyes glow in the dim-lighting, his head nodding, urging Kurt to continue, his features impossibly soft. Kurt lets go of his breath, his unspoken words tumbling silently from his lips as he watches the boy look back at him, eating up his words, giving him 110% of his attention, of himself. “Lets just say that you, you just made everything better like you always do, and I’m not missing you anymore and..” Blaine looks like he’s about to interrupt, he wanted Kurt to finish what he way saying, he knows there’s something else there. Kurt reads his boyfriends expression and before he can open his mouth, he whips out the red heart eye patch Blaine had jokingly wore when he made his grand entrance from his jeans pocket. Blaine’s eyes go wide when he notices and laughs, he didn’t realise Kurt had collected it after the song from where he had flung it. Kurt holds the heart firmly up to Blaine’s lips.

“Nuh-uh Anderson, no more words, not tonight.” He shakes his head with a smirk then gently slides the heart shaped fabric down past Blaine’s lips, he pulls it back to his own lips and quickly, chastely pecks the thing before holding it back out towards Blaine and gently places it over where Blaine’s real heart sits in his chest, beneath his clothes, blood pumping and full of love and life. Blaine’s eyes are literally smouldering now, his fingers visibly itching to do something, Kurt grabs one of Blaine’s hands with his free hand and pulls him down from the table, they take the few stumbling steps to be free from the booth, Kurt waves at who ever is interested in the restaurant whilst pulling Blaine behind him towards the door.

“Didn’t you say something about a Love Shack?”…. 


End file.
